School Projects Can Really Kill You
by JenniGirl1
Summary: What happens when Lilly and Oliver are paired up for a married couples school project? Will it wreck their friendship, or take it places they never expected? Loliver, onesided Moliver, and Jiley
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all FanFiction readers!! I'm Jenni, and my co-writer is my BFF Alex! Okay, if you've read our other two co-written fics, I'll bet this intro is getting really old, huh? Okay, I'll stop. But just a side note, this is after Jake gets back from Romania.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Hannah Montana or any related characters. We will inform you if we decide to put in any OCs, though it's not in the plan currently.**

----------------

Miley drummed her fingers on the desk, as Mr. Corelli droned on and on. Oliver was dead asleep. It seemed as if no one in the class was paying attention.

_Except for possibly Dandruff Danny, _Miley thought, rolling her eyes. She was right, Danny was even taking notes.

Lilly started banging her head on her desk quietly. She looked down at her notes, which currently said, _Lilly Truscott and Notes on The Rev_, its true, she hadn't even finished writing Revolutionary War before she had lost interest.

Miley stared at a spot on the wall. Oliver snored a bit. Miley scribbled something down on a piece of paper and passed it back to Lilly.

_He's sound asleep. He wouldn't notice if you poked him a few times..._

Lilly opened it and read it. She took her pencil and poked Oliver in the head. Miley giggled as Oliver moved a bit, but didn't wake up.

Lilly tapped him again, only harder. Oliver cracked an eye open. "What are you doing?" He asked sleepily.

Lilly shrugged and smiled, "Its fun," she said.

"For you maybe," Oliver muttered. Then, the bell rang. Miley got out of her seat and grabbed her bag. The next class was her favorite, Life Skills

Lilly sighed, she hated life skills. All they talked about was being parents, getting married, blah, blah, blah.

"Hello class, please take your seats," Miss Larson, the teacher said, "I have a project planned for the next two weeks. It's a married couples project."

_I feel sorry for the person who gets Oliver. Ew,_ Miley thought.

_I wonder who I'll get... _Lilly thought.

"I've chosen couples at random, and I've assigned you jobs. You and your 'spouse' must work out details, such as, how many kids do you have, how much do your jobs pay - And with that, you must stick with real life salaries, so you'll be doing some research -, how do you pay the taxes, etcetera. You have to write a paper on it. You have two weeks. Two pages," Ms. Larson said, "And it'll be a chance to know your partner better. I'll now call out the 'couples'."

Lilly rolled her eyes, "Great," she muttered sarcastically.

"First pairing is... Ashley and Danny," Ms. Larson (We'll call her Aimee) said. Ashley turned to Ashley and they both screamed.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwww," Ashley complained. Miley smirked.

"You two'll be the perfect couple!" Miley said.

"Ashley, you're the weather person on channel 9, and Danny, you make sure the machines work at a shoe factory," Aimee read off her notes.

"Great. Only poor people who can't afford satelite watch channel 9," Ashley grumbled. Amber shuddered.

"Divorce him as soon as you can," She said. Ashley grinned.

"I might do that..." She said, "And kick Oprah off her own show and turn it into my show!" Ashley grinned.

"Oooh! Perfect!" Amber said. Miley rolled her eyes.

Lilly rolled her eyes.

"The next happy couple is Miley and Jake," Aimee said. Miley grinned.

Lilly smiled. _Troy...Troy...Troy..._

"Miley, you're a singer, and Jake, you're... well... An actor," Aimee said, "Next couple is... Lilly..."

_Troy...Troy...Troy..._

"...And Oliver."

"What?" Miley asked. Oliver's jaw dropped.

Lilly's jaw dropped too.

"Lilly, you're a mystery author, and Oliver... You're a taxist," Aimee said.

"A what?" Oliver asked.

"A person who does taxes for people," Aimee said, "Next couple is Amber and Troy," She said.

"No fair!" Ashley said. Amber squealed.

"No fair!" Lilly said.

"Life's not fair," Amber said smugly.

"Amber, you're a Kindergarten teacher..."

"I hate kids!" Amber whined.

"Ewww!" Ashley said. Miley rolled her eyes as they did their sizzling finger thing.

"Troy, you're a baseball star," Aimee said.

Lilly started banging her head on the table.

Aimee paired off the rest of the class, then went over the basics of the assignment.

_Lilly... and OLIVER??? Why her??? _Miley thought, _Wait... I'm not jealous! I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous... Oliver? EW! _

_OLIVER?? Of course everyone else gets remotely acceptable guys, but not Lilly the Tomboy! _Lilly thought.

_Lilly? Really? That's kinda cool in a weird way... _Oliver thought.

Jake smiled at Miley. Miley smiled back, halfheartedly.

"You alright?" Jake asked.

"Just fine! Never better! Why do you ask?" Miley asked quickly.

"Because you seem kinda...I don't know..." he said.

"I'm fine," Miley said, a fake grin on her face.

"Okay..." he said.

_Maybe I should make the best out of this...best friends best parents!_ Lilly thought.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Aimee said, as the bell rang. Miley got up.

Lilly got up. Oliver grabbed his backpack and tried to get out of class without talking to Lilly. He didn't know how she'd take it.

"Hey Oliver," Lilly said.

"Hey," Oliver said.

"How do you feel about this...thing...?" she asked.

"Um... How do you feel about it?" Oliver asked, making a lousy attempt to avoid the question.

"I think its a stupid assignment," Lilly said, avoiding how she thought about Oliver being paired with her.

"Yeah, stupid..." Oliver said.

Lilly nodded. "You won't make a big deal out of it like you did with your flour child?" she asked, saying flour child like she did in My Boyfriend's Jackson and There's Gonna Be Trouble.

"No!" Oliver said indignantly, "Besides, I wanted an A. Pretending it was real was the best way to get it." He realized what he just said. "Not that we need to pretend in order to get an A," He said quickly.

"I understand," she said. She walked out to her locker.

"Good, because, ya know, we don't want this to get... weird," Oliver said.

"Too late," Miley said to herself.

Jake smiled. Miley grinned.

Lilly nodded. Oliver slipped out of the class.

Once Oliver was out of sight, Lilly started banging her head on the wall.

"What's wrong?" Miley asked.

"I don't wanna work with Oliver!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Why not?" Miley asked.

"He's...He's..." Honestly, she didn't know why. "Because he's Oliver!" she exclaimed.

"That's a good point," Miley said.

Lilly nodded. Miley shrugged.

"Let's get to our next class."

Lilly groaned and walked to class. Miley followed close behind.

"What am I gonna do?" Lilly asked.

"Do the project?" Miley suggested.

"I guess I have to," she said.

"Well duh."

"A little sympathy would be nice!" she exclaimed.

"Well...It is Oliver..." Miley said. She thought about it for a minute, the shuddered. "Ew," She muttered.

"SYM. PA. THY! Do you know what that means?" Lilly asked.

"Uh..." Miley pretended to think for a second. "Yeah," She said.

"Then could I have some?" Lilly asked, sighing.

"It's kinda hard to give sympathy when I'm married to Jake," Miley said.

"That's cool-WHAT?! Your married Jake? How come I wasn't there?!" Lilly asked.

"Beeeeecause it was 20 minutes ago," Miley said.

"You skipped school and got married?!" Lilly asked.

"LILLY! I'm not literally married to Jake!" Miley said.

"Good, your much too young," Lilly said.

"Lilly, you weren't paying attention until Ms. Larson said your name," Miley stated.

"So...she had you and Jake get married? I didn't even know teachers were allowed to do that!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Lilly. Listen. I. Am. Not. Married. To. Jake. Ryan," Miley said.

"Then why did you say you were?" Lilly asked.

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" Miley said, walking off.

Lilly shrugged and walked to gym.

**There's chapter one! Please reveiw, but no flames please! Be sure to check out our other co-written stories, a Suite Life of Zack And Cody fic 'Be Paired or Be Square', and our High School Musical fic 'Middle School Muscial.'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow guys! We were SO impressed with the results! Thanks so much!**

Oliver looked around the cafeteria, hoping Lilly wouldn't show up. He sat next to Miley.

"You're gonna have to talk to her sooner or later," Miley said.

"...I pick later," Oliver said.

"What's the big deal?" Jake asked.

"Because! Lils has been my friend since Pre-K, and this is gonna make it... awkward," Oliver said.

"Why? Because you like her?" Jake asked.

"...no," Oliver said, but Miley could tell it was a total lie.

"This is just like an episode I did of Zombie High..." Jake started talking about the episode.

"Jake, stop," Miley said.

Jake stopped talking and ate his sandwich. Oliver looked shocked.

"He knows how to shut up?"

Miley shot Oliver a 'Not funny' look.

"I had to be taught that in Kindergarten," Jake muttered.

Oliver looked at Jake weirdly, as did Miley.

"What?" Jake asked.

"It's a good thing you're sweet and cute," Miley said to Jake.

"I know," he said. "So are you," he said.

Miley giggled and blushed. Oliver rolled his eyes and put another spoonful of pudding in his mouth.

Lilly came into the cafeteria and looked around for a seat.

"Lilly! Over here!" Jake said.

"Jake!" Oliver hissed, but the problem was, he still had pudding in his mouth, and most of it ended up on Miley, who hit him on the head and went to the bathroom to get the chocolate pudding - and the spit that came with it - off her.

Lilly smiled, "Hey Jake!" she said. She saw Oliver, "H-hi," she stuttered.

"Hi," Oliver said, looking down.

"I'll go find a different table..." she said.

"No," Oliver said quickly, "I mean... we need to plan the project."

Lilly beamed, "Alright," she said. She sat down across from him.

"Soo... Um... This is awkward..." Oliver laughed nervously, "Where should we start?"

"How many kids do you want to have?" she asked.

"That sounded so weird," Oliver thought. "I was thinking two," He said.

"Okay," she said as she wrote it down.

"What about names?" Oliver asked.

"What should their genders be?" she asked.

"One boy and one girl?"

"No! I could never raise a girl! I would never be good at hair and make up...that kind of stuff," she said.

"Right. So... two boys. Twins? Or like, three years apart?"

"I guess twins," she said.

"Okay," Oliver nodded, writing it down.

"You pick a name," she said.

"Hmm... Dave for the first one."

"I'm thinking...Mitchel," Lilly said. **(We know what you're thinking. But we just had to do it :D)**

"Okay," Oliver nodded, writing it down.

Lilly nodded. "Now you pick one to do," she said giving him the list.

"Like what?" Oliver asked.

"Well, what kind of house would you want to live in?" she asked.

"I dunno... Not too big, but not so small we can't move, so that rules out apartments."

Lilly nodded.

"City or country house?" Oliver asked.

"Well, I'm an author and you are a tax guy, so...City," she said.

"Right," Oliver said.

"What city do you wanna live in?" Lilly asked.

"Why don't we stay here in Malibu?" Oliver asked.

Lilly nodded. Oliver wrote it down.

"Um...now what?" she asked.

"I dunno," Oliver said.

Lilly shrugged. Miley came back.

"That was so gross," She complained.

Oliver leaned over to Lilly and whispered, "Jake hasn't said a word during all this. I think he's asleep or something."

Lilly giggled. Sure enough Jake was fast asleep.

Oliver chuckled. "You people are weird," Miley said, sitting back down, "Lilly, he spit pudding on me!"

"Who?" Lilly asked.

Miley shot Lilly a look that said 'You're so dense sometimes', and pointed to Oliver's pudding cup.

"Sorry," Oliver said, looking down.

Lilly rolled her eyes, "At least I'm not married," she muttered.

"I'm not married!" Miley said, "For the last time! It's for the project!!"

Lilly rolled her eyes. "At least I'm telling everyone I'm married," she muttered.

"I NEVER SAID I WAS! IT'S A FIGURE OF SPEECH!" Miley yelled.

Everyone looked at Miley. Jake jerked awake.

Miley looked down. "I said nothing," She said quickly.

Everyone shrugged and looked back down.

Miley bit her lip.

Lilly rolled her eyes.

"What did you say, Miley?" Jake asked.

"Nothing! Lilly takes things too literally," Miley pouted.

"Awww," Jake said kissing her cheek. "On the plus side, your are cute when you pout," he said. Lilly rolled her eyes. "Maybe you should just get married!" she exclaimed. She got up and threw her lunch away and walked out of the lunch room.

"What's her problem?" Oliver asked.

"Who knows?" Miley asked, still blushing furiously from the kiss.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jake asked.

Miley stared at Jake. "Either you and Lilly speak some kind of weirdo language that Oliver and I don't know, or you're smarter than you look."

"Well, obviously, she wishes she had a boyfriend, and when she saw us together, she got jealous," he said proud that knew what was going on.

"Good boy!" Miley squealed. She grabbed a cookie off Oliver's tray and gave it to Jake.

"Yeah, your training's made him smarter than me," Oliver grumbled.

"Oliver... I've met bread smarter than you."

"Shut up Miles."

Jake smiled and took the cookie.

Oliver grumbled something about his cookie.

"Here Oliver," Jake said, giving him the cookie. "Now you can sell it!" he said.

Oliver took it, not sure what he should say.

Jake smiled. Miley sighed.

"I'm gonna go find Lilly," She said, getting up.

Jake smiled, "Okay, bye," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow guys! Again, we never expected for this to be such a huge success on the first few chapters! We thank you all wholeheartedly.**

**Now, this chapter is a little short, but the next chapter will make up for it, we promise.**

Miley walked into the bathroom. "Lilly? You in here?"

Lilly sniffed, "Go away," she said.

"Lils, what did I do?" Miley asked.

"Nothing, now please leave," she said softer.

"Well then what's wrong?" Miley asked.

"Nothing! Now please leave!" she exclaimed.

Miley tried opening the door. When it didn't budge, Miley rolled her eyes. She went into the stall next to it, stood on the toilet, then the back of the toilet and looked over the wall. "Most people I know didn't cry when nothing's wrong," She said.

"Well, I'm not most people," she said opening the door and going over to the sink.

"I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me what's wrong," Miley said, determined to get it out of Lilly.

"You wanna know what's wrong?" Lilly asked spinning around sharply.

"Yeah," Miley said, knowing she probably shouldn't push it, but she didn't really care at the minute.

"You're the one who has a boyfriend, and you spend all your time with him, while I can't even get a guy to look at me! All you talk about it is Jake, how cute he is, how wonderful he is, and I'm just tired of it!" she exclaimed. She walked out of the bathroom and went to her locker.

Miley followed her. "Why didn't you say something earlier?? Lilly, if you don't tell me what's wrong, how in the world am I supposed to know?" She asked.

"Oh, so now its my fault?" she asked.

"I didn't say that!" Miley said defensively.

"Whatever, lets just drop it," she said.

"Fine," Miley said, a little begrudgingly.

Lilly smiled, "Thank you," she said. Miley smiled.

For the rest of the day, Lilly barely talked to Miley, afraid that she would ask again.

Miley knew Lilly was avoiding her, and Smiley Miley started drifting away as she wondered what she had done.

Jake walked up, "What's up?" he asked.

"Lilly's mad at me, even when I tried to apologize," Miley said.

"She's mad because she wants Oliver to ask her out, but he is too clueless," he said smartly.

"Why's she mad at _ME_?? It's not _my _fault Oliver's clueless! He's _always _been clueless, but why should she hate _me _for it?? I didn't do anything!!" Miley started ranting.

"Miles, relax. She is just taking it out on you. You didn't do anything!" he said.

"But why _me_?? Why not Jackson??" Miley continued to rant.

"Because she can't take it out on Jackson, he's not here. You are the only person she can take it out on," he said.

"Why not Amber, or Ashley??" Miley went on, ignoring Jake.

Jake sighed. He leaned in and kissed her. It was the only way he could think of to get Miley out of her rant. Miley was surprised by the kiss, but didn't pull away.

Jake grinned. Miley grinned. "Sorry," She said.

"No prob," he said.

"Wanna go see a movie after school?" Miley asked.

"Sure," he said. "Maybe we should ask Lilly to come along, and maybe find her a guy," Jake said.

Miley looked at Jake weirdly. "Who are you and what did you do to Jake Ryan?" She asked.

Jake thought for a moment. "Hard to say..." he said. Only, he wasn't kidding...

Miley blinked. "You're lucky you're cute," She said, shaking her head.

"Thanks!" he said, missing the insult added there.

Miley looked at him weirdly. "I gotta get to class," She said.

"Okay," he said. He kissed her cheek and headed off to drama.

Miley walked off, wondering why she got the idiot for a boyfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys, I'm really sorry!! I try to update every Saturday... But as you can see, I haven't been consistent with that. Please forgive me! Okay, in this chap, we kinda took Oliver out of character, but we couldn't find any other way to make it work, so please excuse the possible lameness on the Ollie side in this chapter.**

Lilly sighed in math. She was so bored. Oliver threw a crumpled up piece of paper at her head. It was done so that Lilly could see there was writing in it. The teacher was so zoned out herself that she didn't notice it.

Lilly opened it up.

_Come to my house after school_

_-Oliver_

Lilly grinned and wrote something and threw it back to Oliver.

Oliver opened it.

_Maaaaaaybe I will...Maaaaaaaaaaybe I won't :P j/k. I'll be there!_

_-Lils_

Oliver grinned and looked back at Lilly. He gave her a thumbs-up and turned back to his doodling.

Lilly smiled and went back to daydreaming.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver sat on the couch at his house, watching TV.

Lilly ran to the door and knocked.

"It's open!" Oliver shouted.

Lilly walked in, "Hey," she said.

"Hey," Oliver said.

"What's up?" she asked.

"We gotta do research for the project," Oliver said. He didn't like to make it known, but he was VERY serious when it came to schoolwork.

Lilly nodded, "Okay," she said. Oliver got out an almost brand-new laptop.

Lilly got out hers, which looked slightly older.

"...Don't tell Miley," Oliver said suddenly.

"About what?" Lilly asked.

"About how I get all serious with projects. When she and I were doing the Romeo and Juliet play, I just acted because drama grades are easy to get up," Oliver said. (I know, I know, lame, but I had no other excuse.)

Lilly nodded, "It'll be our secret," she said.

"Thanks," Oliver said.

Lilly couldn't help but blush

"So let's get to work, shall we?" Oliver asked.

"Sure," she said. She went onto Google and typed in 'earnings of a writer'.

Oliver did the same, only for the taxist job.

Lilly looked through a lot of webpages, but couldn't find anything, since it was based on how many books you sell. So, she looked up 'Royalties of Books'.

"Find anything?" Oliver asked.

"I found out authors get a 20 royalty of each book they sell," she said.

Oliver blinked. "What's that?" He asked.

"It means that for every book I sell, I get 20 of the price," she said. "So, if it sold for $10, then I would get $2," she explained.

"Oh, okay," Oliver said.

"Did you find anything?" she asked.

"Yeah," Oliver said.

"So, now I just have to decide how many books I will sell a year, then multiply it .2," she said.

"Okay," Oliver said, writing it down.

"Um..." she quickly typed something in. "A typical author sells 100,000 books a year," she said. "So, multiply it by 10, divide that by 12, multiply it by .2..." she said, going over to the calculater..."I'm going on make about $16,667 a month," she said, impressed.

"Wow," Oliver said, writing it down.

"Yeah...most people are lucky to make that in a year..." she said.

"Yeah," Oliver said.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Apparently I get paid about $50 a month," Oliver said. (I completely made that up, because google's hopeless)

"That's not bad..." Lilly said. "That means you make..." she went over to her calculator, "600 dollars a year," she said.

"Not too bad," Oliver agreed, "Especially with your job."

"True," she said.

"So that makes..." Oliver pulled up the calculator on the computer. "$200,604 a year."

"Wow," Lilly said.

"Yeah..." Oliver said.

"Now what?" she asked.

"...I dunno..." Oliver said.

"Do we have to research anything else?" she asked.

"Not that I know of," Oliver said.

"Now we have to write a report," she said.

"Right," Oliver said.

"I don't wanna," she whined, falling back on the couch.

"I don't really want to either... At the moment anyway," Oliver said.

"Can we take a break?" she asked.

"Sure," Oliver said.

"Good!" she said, grinning.

Oliver laughed. She turned on the Xbox. Oliver grabbed the second controller.

Lilly grabbed the first one, "You're going down!" she exclaimed.

"Says you. It's in my house," Olvier said, not mentioning that it was his big brother's and that he never played it for the simple fact that he wasn't too good.

Lilly laughed, "Yeah right," she said.

"What 'yeah right'?" Oliver asked.

"Like you could beat me!" she said.

"...You're better at video games than I am, so what?"

Lilly laughed, "At least you admit it," she said.

Oliver didn't answer and continued attempting to beat Lilly.

Lilly continued to beat him.

"No fair!" Oliver said, after Lilly had won. "I want a rematch!"

"Your on," she said, restarting the game.

Yet again, Lilly won. "No fair," Oliver grumbled.

Lilly grinned. "It's noooot!" Oliver whined.

"Yes it is!" she exclaimed.

"No it isn't."

"Uh huh!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Not!"

"Too times triple infinity!"

Miley had been standing in the doorway, leaning on the doorframe and smirking. "Already bickering like a married couple, huh?" She teased. Oliver's face went red.

"Miley, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Watching you two act like you're already married," Miley said, trying not to laugh.

Lilly went red. Oliver went redder than he was before.

"What about you and Jake?" she asked.

"What about me and Jake?" Miley asked, as if it was no big deal.

"Weelll, how do you like being 'married'?" she asked.

"This isn't about me," Miley said.

"Now it is," she said.

"No it's not," Miley said stubbornly.

"Uh huh," she said.

"Nope!"

"Yes!" she said.

"No!"

"Yes infinity," she said.

"No times triple infinity!"

"Yes times quadruple infinity!"

"No times... whatever comes next infinity!!" Oliver watched like it was a ping-pong match.

"Yes times infinity infinity!"

"GUYS!" Oliver broke in. "Do you even remember what you were fighting about??"

"...Y-Yeah," Miley said, but it was clear, she didn't.

"Of course!" Lilly said.

"What was it then?" Oliver asked, grinning.

"She said something!" Lilly exclaimed.

"And she said...something that I didn't like," Miley said, nodding.

Lilly nodded in agreement.

Oliver smirked. "Oh the specificness is killing me," He said sarcastically.

Lilly nodded, "I better go. See you guys later," she said standing up.

"Bye," Oliver said.

"I gotta go. Hannah thing tonight," Miley said, "Be at my house at 7 Lilly." With that, she left, smirking to herself.

Lilly rolled her eyes and walked out.

Oliver went back to his laptop.


	5. Chapter 5

**Who here hates me? –Waits for hands to rise- Sorry for the wait. ****Here's a really big chap to make up for it!**** What would you say if I said that there are cookies and hugs for everyone who doesn't hate me? Grinning innocently**

At around 7 that night, Miley was in her closet, picking out clothes, shoes, and purses for that night.

Lilly ran in, "Hey," she said. "Sorry I'm late," she said,

"It's okay," Miley said, looking at a top, studying it for a bit, then putting it back. "What am I wearing?" she asked.

"On the chair," Miley said, not turning from the revolving rack.

Lilly nodded and picked up the clothes and went into the bathroom.

When she came out, Hannah was standing in the room, wearing apink tank, a blue mini jacket, black jeans, and black boots.

Lilly was wearing a purple tank, a black skirt with jean Capri's underneath and black boots.

"Ready?" Hannah asked.

"No, I need a wig!" she exclaimed.

"Ugh!" Hannah smacked her forehead, "I hang around Oliver too much... Okay, your wigs are in the hat box on the third column, fourth row, two boxes back." She pointed to the retracting shelves. Lilly walked over and counted to the third column, then to the fourth row, and then two boxes back. She picked out a black haired wig, and was instantly transformed into Lola.

"Okay, _now_ are we ready?" Hannah asked.

Lola nodded.

Hannah grabbed a hot pink and black purse and headed out the door.

Lola grabbed a red plaid purse and followed.

* * *

Hannah got out of the limo. People screamed.

Lola walked out behind Hannah.

Hannah's dad got out behind them. Hannah waved to the people and signed a couple of autographs, and then she went inside.

Lola walked behind Hannah. Hannah walked out to her dressing room, then flopped down on the couch with a sigh.

"What's up Hannah?" she asked.

"Nothing," Hannah said.

"Oh, ok."

"Hannah Montana to the stage in ten minutes," A voice called from the speakers.

"Good Luck Hannah," Lola said.

"Thanks," Hannah said. She got up and started for the door.

A few hours later, Hannah came back in, looking a little stressed.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Hannah said, "Just a little headache, that's all."

"You want some water?" she asked.

"Sure," Hannah said, smiling.

Lola got up and got her some water. "You sure you're okay? You don't usually get headaches after concerts," she said, concerned.

"I'm fine," Hannah said, "Probably just all the school tests and projects and stuff."

"And maybe a certain marriage project?"

"Maybe."

"I thought you were happy about Jake being your partner?"

"I am. It's just... He's been gone so long... I don't know how to handle this... We were just barely going when he left and now we're supposed to be married!"

"At least you're not with Oliver," Lilly said.

"At least Oliver wouldn't be making up a guest list for the 'wedding', which includes both of me."

Lola laughed.

"Don't laugh. Both of you are invited too," Hannah said, seriously.

"Sorry," she said. "So, you're saying you don't like Jake?" she asked.

"I do, I just... Don't think I can handle being married to the guy. At least, not right now," Hannah said.

"It's just a school project, remember?" she asked.

"I know, I know," Hannah said.

"What do you mean, then?" Lola asked.

"I don't know," Hannah said.

"Why don't you tell Jake about you other life?" Lola asked.

"Are you nuts??" Hannah asked, "If I tell him, he'll get mad that I hadn't told him sooner!"

"He just got back," she said.

"So?" Hannah asked.

"Why don't you write him a letter?" she asked.

"Saying what, 'I've been lying to your face about who I am'?" Hannah asked.

"Jake will understand, he's a nice guy," Lola said.

"I guess it couldn't hurt too bad..." Hannah said.

"Maybe it'll help your relationship," she suggested.

"Orrr, it could make him hate me," Hannah said.

"Or maybe he'll be happy you trust him enough to tell him."

"You're right," Hannah said.

"I always am!" she said happily.

"No you're not," Hannah said, "Like the photosynthesis thing, and the..." She kept listing off things where her friend had been wrong.

"Okay!" she said loudly.

Hannah smirked.

Lola rolled her eyes.

"So what exactly am I supposed to tell him?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know!"

"I can think of something," Hannah said, "After all, I am Hannah Montana."

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Hannah called.

Jake walked in.

"Jake!" Hannah exclaimed, "I mean, hi. What are you doing here?"

"I saw your concert, it was rockin'," he said.

"Thanks," Hannah said. She was sending mental HELP ME messages to Lola.

"I'm gonna go...talk to...someone. Bye Hannah, bye Jake," she said.

Hannah looked desperately after her.

Lola walked out.

"That is just like her to leave like that," Hannah said, shaking her head.

"Isn't she the one that lives in Canada?"

"Yeah..." Hannah said.

"So, how are you doing?" Jake asked.

"I'm good," Hannah said, "There's this school project that's killing me."

I SERIOUSLY did NOT just say that...

"You go to school?" he asked.

"I-In Tennessee," Hannah said, "Where I live. No where near California."

Great, now I'm sounding like Lilly!

"What's the project?" Jake asked.

"Um... We have to... Make a diagram... Of the solar system... Before tomorrow..."

"Ohh, I have a marriage project," he said.

"A marriage project? Really? That sounds really fascinating," Hannah said.

"Yeah, I got paired up with Miley," he said.

"That girl you said you really liked?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Well that's good," Hannah said.

"Yeah..." he said.

"Is something wrong?" Hannah asked, a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach formed.

"No! I mean, I really like Miley, she's beautiful, and smart, and sweet, but I keep thinking something's bugging her, but I don't know how to bring it up," he said.

"Maybe... Maybe she really wants to tell you something, but she doesn't know how you might take it."

"Well. She should know that I would never get mad at her about anything!" Jake said.

"Anything?" Hannah asked, biting her lip.

"Anything!" he said.

"Promise?" Hannah asked.

Jake raised an eyebrow, "Yeah..." he said. "Why are you so concerned?"

"Because..." Hannah said. She bit her lip and took off her wig. She held it to her chest nervously.

"M-Miley?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, just so you know, yes, this chapter is very short and is just to annoy you. :D But, I promise, the next chapter will have what I hope you wanted. Oh, and... -Gives hugs and cooies to everyone who doesn't hate her-- :D**

"So you just ditched her with Jake?" Oliver asked on the other end of the phone.

"What was I supposed to do?" she asked.

"Probably just ditch her with Jake," Oliver said.

"See! I did the right thing!"

"I never said you didn't."

"You implied it."

"So? ...This is what Miley was talking about, wasn't it?"

"Pretty much," Lilly giggled.

"Why does she always have to be right?" Oliver asked.

"She's not always right, you're just almost always wrong," Lilly said.

"Am not," Oliver said.

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too infinity."

"Am not double infinity."

"Are not infinity infinity!"

"Am too double infinity infinity!"

"Are not infinity infinity infinity!" Lilly burst into giggles.

"What??" Oliver asked.

"Sorry," she said.

"You're really weird sometimes," Oliver said.

"I know," she said. "But that's why you like me."

"Yeah... A-As a friend, of course," Oliver recovered from his slipup.

"R-right," she said.

"...Oooo-kay, awkward silence..."

"Yeah...sorry about that," she said.

"Eh, no problem," Oliver said.

"I better go back and see how Hannah and Jake are doing," she said.

"M'kay," Oliver said.

"Talk you to later?"

"Of course. We have a marriage project, don't we?" Oliver asked.

"Right," she said.

"Talk to you later," Oliver said.

"Okay, bye," she said. She hung up and went to see how 'Hannah' and Jake were doing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, okay, I admit it. I wasn't planning on updating this for, but I figured what the heck? There are ****sooo**** many of you who love it. And I just wanna take the time to say thanks a TON!! I looked over the stats of this story earlier and it BLEW MY MIND!! When I hit submit _twenty five_ of you will receive emails!! That's _incredible_!! Thanks to you all! If it wasn't for all your support, we wouldn't be continuing this, and that would be sad, because it's really pretty fun for us. So, anyway, thanks!! Now, without further ado, here's Jake's response that you've all been waiting for! **

**We are probably responsible for any déjà vu you ma****y experience while reading this very short ****chapter. :D**

"A-Are you mad?" Miley asked.

Jake didn't answer.

"Jake?" Miley asked.

Jake still didn't answer, he was obviously in shock.

"Yoohoo? Jaaaaake?"

"Just hold on a sec," he said.

Miley bit her lip.

"I'm not mad, just in complete shock," he said.

"Oliver fainted, if that helps you feel better," Miley said.

"Jake Ryan doesn't faint!" he said in a deep voice. "But he _does_ feel a little woozy," he said about an octave higher. Miley bit her lip.

"So, it's just you and Hannah right? I mean you aren't also The Cheetah Girls right?" he asked.

Miley rolled her eyes. "Nope," She said, "Just Miley and Hannah."

Jake grinned, "Well, then I guess I'm okay," he said.

"Thanks," Miley smiled

Jake kissed her. She kissed him back.

Lola chose that moment to walk. "Whoa!" she said.

Miley broke away, her face red.

"Uhh…sorry…" she said.

"N-No problem…" Miley said, blushing furiously.

"MILEY?!" Lola asked.

"Why are you acting so shocked, _Lilly_, you said to tell him, so I did," Miley said.

"L-Lilly? Who is this, 'Lilly' you speak of?"

Miley rolled her eyes.

"Oh wait…you told him?!?!"

"I said that!"

"Well! I was too busy trying to get the picture of you two lip-locking out of my head!"

"We were NOT lip-locking! Now, out!"

"Okay, okay, sorry," she said. "Lip locking," she muttered as she walked out.

"Not!" Miley called.

"Whatever!" Lilly called back.

Miley rolled her eyes, but grinned, turning back to Jake. "Where were we?" She asked.

"Right about… here," he said kissing her.


End file.
